


Harry Buys Eggsy A Gift

by mellababy101



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Blowjobs, Daddy Kink (tagged by request), Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellababy101/pseuds/mellababy101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy loves cars. </p>
<p>Harry buys him one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Buys Eggsy A Gift

"I have a present for you darling." Harry murmured, sliding his hands up to Eggsy's chest and holding him that way with his chest pressed to Eggsy's back. He kissed the words into the side of the blond's neck and grinned when he felt Eggsy's head against his shoulder. 

"Yeah, babe? For what?" He asked breathily. Harry knew how sensitive he was around his neck area. It was probably why he was being kissed there, and not any other place like his mouth or maybe his face. 

"Since when do I need a reason to buy you a gift?" Harry asked smugly and Eggsy grinned despite himself. He was living quite the life. 

"Mmm... So where is it?" Eggsy asked, wondering if it was a new toy or maybe something Harry wanted him to wear. He hardened at the idea, since the last time that Harry had bought him something it had been a ball gag and a spreader bar and he'd come so hard his eyes actually rolled to the back of his head. 

He wouldn't mind a repeat. 

"It's outside. Would you mind if I blindfolded you?" Harry asked, the last bit sounding sultry and low against the shell of his ear. Eggsy shuddered at the feeling but shook his head and felt his curiosity spike. 

"No, go ahead." He murmured. He wasn't sure if Harry just hadn't been wearing a tie or if he took it off before he came in but he knew the texture of a silk tie against his eyelids so he didn't try to touch it. He closed his eyes and accepted the hyper awareness that came with missing a sense. He could feel every line of Harry's body against his and tried not to focus too hard on the very prominent hardness against his lower back. 

Once the tie was tugged in place, Harry gave him a kiss on his shoulder and then placed his hands on Eggsy's hips to guide him, walking behind him easily. Eggsy didn't falter or stumble because he knew how to navigate through the house in the dark; being a spy had its perks. 

They walked together to the front door and then once Harry had walked them to their driveway, he slipped the tie off. 

Eggsy blinked. Lost his breath. Felt his mouth drop. 

There was a BMW sitting in the driveway right next to Harry's mustang. It wasn't just any BMW, though. It was matte black with black headlights and the whole thing looked so sleek and new, and terribly comparable to the 60's mustang next to it, that Eggsy felt his mouth water. There was a huge bow, a red one, on the top of the car and Eggsy was speechless for once. 

Harry pressed a kiss to Eggsy's temple and the slight touch finally made him respond. He turned around and Harry was holding a key to the car, which had another red bow on it, and Eggsy pounced. He grabbed the keys, unlocked the car, and without any other preamble, pushed his boyfriend into his new car.

"I take it you like it?" Harry asked once they were seated inside the car and Eggsy was kneeling between his legs, furiously working at the button and fly of Harry's trousers. 

Eggsy didn't answer until he had Harry's trousers around his ankles and his lover's cock hard and wet in front of him. 

"I fucking love it, daddy." Eggsy answered and then swallowed Harry down in one go before the older man could open his mouth to respond. Harry's hips shoved up at the sudden wet, tighteness around his dick, and Eggsy groaned. He looked up at Harry only to find that the man had his head thrown back on the seat, his face twisted up in pleasure and his hand a fist on his thigh. 

Eggsy reached for his clenched fist and placed Harry's hand on his own head instead. Harry got the hint and twined his hands in Eggsy's blond hair, twisting his fingers so Eggsy could feel him pull at it. He slid off a bit and fluttered his eyelids closed when Harry pushed him down, gagging him on his cock. 

Eggsy could actually feel Harry's cock halfway down his throat and pulled Harry's other hand to touch his neck. 

Harry moaned when Eggsy swallowed and he felt the action against his fingertips. 

"Good boy." Harry gasped. 

Eggsy's cock was already hard in the confines of his jeans but he felt it harden even more at the praise. He was so hard it almost hurt and he wanted desperately to take himself in hand but couldn't be arsed to do so. He wanted Harry to come down his throat.

Eggsy pulled back again and let Harry's length slip out of his mouth. Harry released Eggsy's throat and took himself in hand, knowing that Eggsy liked when he slapped his dick against his lips. He did, drawing his dick against Eggsy's bottom lip and Eggsy whimpered, opening his mouth wide again so he could suck him down again. Harry played with him for a couple more seconds before shoving his length all the way into Eggsy's mouth without warning. 

They both moaned when Eggsy choked and Harry pulled out again, only to slam himself into Eggsy's throat once more. Eggsy's eyes had teared up at the first thrust and he felt the water brim over as Harry kept using his throat and mouth for his pleasure. Eggsy was ridiculously turned on and he really really needed to get a hand on his own cock but he was so focused on working Harry that he figured he could wait. 

"Fuck, Eggsy." Harry choked, pulling tighter at Eggsy's hair and Eggsy hummed in the back of his throat. He loved when Harry said his name like that. Harry sounded like he was the one who was being choked and fucked out and he knew his lover was about to come. 

Eggsy put his back into it, sucking Harry down further and hollowing his cheeks and glancing up. Harry was already looking at him and it seemed like that last glance was all Harry needed to be tipped over. 

He came with his hands still in Eggsy's hair and a loud moan that sounded like a choked out version of Eggsy's name. 

Eggsy kept his mouth on him through it all, even if he got come on his chin from not being able to swallow it all. Harry writhed and shifted his hips and trembled with oversensitivity and Eggsy finally slipped him out of his mouth, taking a moment to sit back on his heels and breathe. 

Harry didn't let him recover for long. He zipped himself up again with a graceful precision Eggsy didn't think was necessary right now. He then pulled Eggsy onto his lap, lifting him by his arms like he was a toddler and not a fully grown man. He unzipped him and got him out of his underwear quickly enough, and without any preamble, stroked his cock. Eggsy's throat was sore so it actually hurt a little to moan and Harry knew it, so he kissed him. 

"Sh, baby. You were such a good boy for me now let me take care of you." He murmured against Eggsy's mouth and Eggsy nodded, shoving his hips up into Harry's hand. He was about to come by Harry's hand on his cock alone and he wasn't even remotely embarrassed about it. 

This was hot. This was Harry fucking Hart wanking him off in the back of a BMW. And who the fuck bought BMW's as gifts, anyway?

Harry thumbed the slit at the head of Eggsy's cock and Eggsy didn't realize he was wound up that tight because his orgasm punched right through him and he shouted, his throat hoarse and sore and making his scream of pleasure sound like a squeak. He was shaking as Harry jacked him off until the last drops had splattered over Harry's suit, and he pressed his face into the crook of Harry's neck when he continued still, not stopping until Eggsy was a trembling, gasping mess. 

They panted against each other until they both stopped shaking. 

Eggsy wasn't sure if he could take such an intense orgasm for the next couple of weeks. He was so blissfully fucked out. 

"Let's go cleaned up so we can take your new present for a ride." Harry suggested. Eggsy gave him a sleepy grin and snuggled closer into Harry's body despite the sticky mess between their stomachs. 

"Later." He mumbled. Harry kissed his temple and rolled his eyes fondly at his lover. "I wanna enjoy the interior some more." He added. 

 

Harry could only smile at Eggsy's response.


End file.
